Hookers for a Day
by Kat9
Summary: Kat and Chrys get a mission! Who's fault is it?


Hookers For a Day

Hookers For a Day

**Written by: Chrys Maxwell and Kat Silver**

Disclaimer:

We don't own Gundam Wing, yadda yadda, blah blah blah.. You get the idea. This is what happens when you stay up unti 3 AM in the morning, talking, and after having A LOT of sugar… We're not sorry. Much.

Heero looked at this laptop as it beeped. "Hn. Mission from Dr. J," he said to no one in particular.He opened the mission peramiters file and his eyes widened it surprise. "I really hope this isn't for me…" he muttered. Suddenly a window with Dr. J's face popped up. 

"No Heero, it's not. It 's for Kat and Chrys," He said. Heero blinked. 

"Then why did you send it to me?" he asked. 

Dr. J smirked in the evil way of his. "Because… They'll need some," he trailed off slightly, "convincing to do this mission," He said. Heero looked at the mission again and nodded. 

"I think they'll need more than 'some'," he muttered. Dr. J looked at Heero. 

"I trust you can do this. Engage the help of the other pilots if you need," Heero nodded once and Dr. J vanished from the screen. 

"Oh crud…" Heero muttered. Duo came bounding in the room 

"Hi ya Hee-chan. What's up?!" 

Heero glowered at Duo. "Kat and Chrys have a mission," he said. 

Duo blinked, "And it was sent to you? Why?" Heero glared again. 

"Because of the mission peramiters," he mumbled. Duo looked at them over Heero's shoulder, then grinned. 

"Oh this is going to be fun," Heero smirked. "Glad you accept the mission," Duo froze. 

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… I never said anything about doing this," 

Heero smirked some, "No, But you get to help me convince them to do it," Duo looked at the peramiters again and gulped. 

"I'm not going to like this…" 

Heero nodded once. "But we need everyone's help," 

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!" 

They printed off the mission peramiters and then headed out to find the rest of the pilots. They found them sitting in the library. Trowa and Quatre were playing a game of Chess, and Wufei was reading a book on swords.Duo looked at them and smirked. "Kat and Chrys have a mission," he announced. Everyone looked at him. 

"And why aren't they telling us this?" Wufei asked. Heero looked at him. 

"Because we have to convince them to do the mission," he said. Trowa and Wufei raised their eyebrows and Quatre looked confused. 

"What would be so bad about a mission we have to convince them to do it?" he asked innocently. Heero handed him the mission peramiters sheet. Quatre went a pale white. "They have to do… this…" he blinked, "We're in trouble." 

Trowa and Wufei stood up curiously and looked over the sheet. Trowa's eyes widened and Wufei laughed. 

"Baka onnas," he muttered under his breath. 

"You talking about us again Wufei?" a cheery voice said from the library room door. All five pilots turned quickly and looked. Kat and Chrys were standing at the room's entrance. 

Duo blinked then grinned widely "Chrys... Babe… How ya doin'?" he said quickly. Chrys looked at him. 

"What did you do now?" Duo put on a hurt expression.

"I'm shocked you think I would have done something, just because I compliment you. How could you not believe me?" he said in his best hurt voice. 

Chrys narrowed her eyes "You're Shinigami… Do I need more of a reason?" 

Kat looked at Trowa, who was looking at anything and everything, other than her. Kat blinked "Trowa?" she waved her hand in front of his face "Trowa…hello…Kat to Trowa…" He stood there for a moment then promptly fell over, out cold. Kat blinked. "Chrys… There is something going on here…" 

Chrys looked up from trying to pry Duo off of her,"I know!" she said through gritted teeth. Kat looked at Quatre. 

"Quatre? What's going on?" Quatre's eyes widened like a deer stuck in headlights "I…uh...um...I..Idon'tknow," he said in a rush, his face turning a deep red. Everybody heard a "THUD". Duo was on the floor and Chrys was dusting herself off. She noticed everyone was looking at her. 

"What?" she asked. Then as one, Kat and Chrys both turned to Heero. "I know you know what's going on," Chrys said in a very strict tone of voice 

"Yah… So spill already," Kat said impatiently. It was then Heero noticed Trowa was passed out, Duo was out cold, Quatre was curled in the fetal position with his hand clamped firmly over his ears, and Wufei… well, he had vanished. Heero groaned inwardly. 

"I'll get him back for vanishing later," he thought. "You have a mission," he said to Chrys and Kat. 

"Oh Good! A mission! I like missions! Missions are fun!" Chrys bubbled over. 

Kat looked at him "And why do you have a mission for us?" 

Heero gulped slightly, "Because… Dr. J decided you would need convincing for this one," 

Chrys stopped and looked at him. "I don't think I like this mission anymore..." she said. 

Kat looked at the passed out Trowa, "I know I don't," she muttered. Heero held out the mission peramiters sheet. They took it and looked it over. 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" they shouted in unison. 

"I'M NOT DIONG THAT!!!" Kat yelled. 

"DON'T LOOK AT MEEE!!!" Chrys said then immediately said "Uh-uh, no, I'm not going to do this, not a chance, no way, no how, not going to happen, (etc…)" 

Kat looked at the sheet again then at Heero. "Nope, not going to do it," 

At this point, Duo decided to open his big yap again. "I think you'd look cute as a-" 

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" They shouted at once. 

Duo chuckled, and Chrys tackled him. "You're evil, you know that?" 

Kat wandered over to Trowa and poked him a few times. "Trowa? Troooooowa?" She blinked. "He's not waking up, Chrys," 

Chrys looked up from dealing with Duo and smirked. "Is he ticklish?" she asked. 

"Very," Kat grinned and Trowa sat up, horrified. "I KNEW you were awake!" Kat grinned triumphantly. 

Trowa glared at her. "That wasn't nice of you," 

"Whoever said anything about being nice? ESPECIALLY after THIS mission idea…" She glared back. "I'm still not doing it," 

And of course, as the timing gods decided to frown down upon the two unlucky girls, Siri decided to join the party. 

"Hey guys!" she bounced in cheerfully. She got five glares: one from Heero, one from Duo, one from Trowa, one from Kat, and one from Chrys. "Whooo… Cheerful party today, ain't it?" 

"SIRIIIIIIIIII! MAKE THEM STOP!" Chrys whined. 

"What did they do now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow like oh-so-many of the pilots had done earlier. 

"I've still got these…" Kat said as she handed Siri the mission peramiters. Siri scanned it, and her eyes went wide. 

"BUT I WANNA DO THIS!" she whined back. Chrys smirked and got up from having Duo pinned down. He looked like he was unconscious again, but who could tell? 

"Hey, Siri, best buddy, pal… Ya want my spot?" she grinned, looking the same as Duo had earlier. Learn from the best. 

"I'M NOT DOING THIS WITH _HER_!" Kat shouted. "No way, no how!" 

"Aww, but-but-but!" both Siri and Chrys protested. 

"NO!"

"Aww…" they both sighed. 

"So that means you accept the mission," Heero smirked a bit. 

"ACK! NO! That's not what I said! Crud…" Kat looked defeated. "But I'm NOT doing it with Sirinial!" 

"Why not?" Siri took an offended front. 

"Because it's YOU, Sirinial!" Kat glared back. 

"Well, spam." she said. "BUT I GET TO DO THE OUTFITS! Says so in the peramiters!" 

Kat and Chrys looked at each other. "We're doomed," they said in unison once again. 

Chrys snatched the peramiters. "I don't remember reading tha- oh spammit," 

"You mean it's the truth?" Kat said with a worried face. Chrys nodded. Kat slapped her forehead. "Oi…" 

Duo sat up and grinned again. "I-" Chrys smacked him before he could say anything. "No. Just No." "Aww…." 

"I'm not moving," Chrys was planted on the couch next to Kat, who was also refusing to budge.

"You'll have to get up at some point…" Trowa reasoned. Quatre was still curled up in a ball in the corner, though this time they were in the living room. Duo was trying (unsuccessfully) to con Chrys off the couch, along with Trowa trying to con Kat off the couch. Wufei was still missing, and Siri was clinging to Heero, as usual. Suddenly, out of nowhere…

"ONNAS! GET OFF MEEEE!" a voice much like Wufei's rang out near the couch. Kat and Chrys jumped into Trowa and Duo's arms respectively, and Wufei cackled from behind the couch. 

"YOU JERK!" They both shouted and dove at him.

"Aw, crud…" Wufei began to bolt, but Trowa and Duo kept firm grips on Kat and Chrys. 

"Let me at 'em, Let me at 'em!" Chrys shouted, trying her hardest to get away from the braided wonder. 

Suddenly, Kat stopped struggling. "Chrys… Do you realize we're not planted on the safety of the couch anymore?"

Chrys froze. "Aww, fudge cookies… Well, if I'm stuck here anyway…" she hopped back up into Duo's arms. "Hi!" Duo sweatdropped.

Heero tried to walk across the room, Siri attached to one of his legs and letting herself be dragged behind him. "So are we going to get this done?"

"Maybe… I'm happy where I am!" Chrys said, huggling Duo. Duo sweatdropped again.

"Ehehehe…" he stuttered.

Kat snickered. Trowa still held her by the wrist. "C'mon Kat,"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Trowa slung Kat over his shoulder, her kicking and screaming. "NOOOOOOO!"

Duo smirked. "Hey, that looks like fun!"  
"NO."

"But…"

"NO!"

"Aww…"

"I'll go peacefully… At least I have some dignity…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Hehehe…" 

"I'm not coming out," Kat said from inside the dressing room.

"Neither am I! SIRI! You're gonna get it for choosing this outfit!" Chrys shouted. 

"C'mon, babe, I'm sure it's not that bad…" Duo tried to compromise, really wanting to see this. 

"NO. You're not the one WEARING it!" Kat said. 

"Thank the gods for that…" Duo muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"eep…"

"Kat, you've got to come out at some point…" Trowa said.

"Isn't that what you said about the couch?!"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"….dang."

"GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM, ONNAS!" Wufei shouted.

"It's not gonna work this time!" they both shouted back. 

Wufei snapped his fingers. "Dang."

"Kat, if you don't come out, I'll never scratch behind your ears ever again," Trowa said, his voice not wavering.

Kat whimpered. "Fine. Chrys, you're coming out too," 

"What?! No! I'm not losing on the deal here! ACK! NO! NOT THE BRAID! NOT THE BRAID!" Kat came out tugging Chrys behind her, and both, obviously, were scantily dressed. Being that both the authors of this fic are rather… well, naïve compaired to all of their friends, we'll let YOUR imaginations do the work. That and we're lazy.

Duo almost drooled. Kat crossed her arms over her chest. "There, I came out, can I go back in now?" Kat still had a hold on Chrys' braid, and she was so leaned back that she almost fell over. Duo kept looking to the side trying to get an under view. "Kat! Let go of my braid! ACK!"

"Oh, uh, sorry…" Kat said and let go. Chrys straightened herself up, much to Duo's dissapointment. 

Quatre, by this time, had a nosebleed. "Eeee…." He said. Kat, feeling pity for the innocent, walked over to him and bent over to look at him, not realizing what this did to his view of her chest. "Aww, are you alright?"

"ACK! GET UP! GET UP!" Quatre hid his face into his legs, curled up again. Kat took the moment to look down and slapped her hands over her chest.

"ACK! Sorry! Sorry!" She got up and blushed, turned around, and noticed Trowa was also flushed. He had gotten a rather nice behind look. "TROWA!" she blushed furiously this time and locked herself in the dressing room. 

During this time, Duo kept trying to cop feels on Chrys. "Cut it out!" She pushed him away, and he grinned stupidly. "KAT! LET ME IN!"

"No! My room! Go find your own!" 

Chrys ran over to a closet and locked herself inside.

"Oh, so now you have to come out of the closet?" Siri commented.

"SIRINIAL!" both Chrys and Kat shouted.

Siri chuckled more or less to herself. "I really don't see what's so bad about it. Those skirts really accent your thighs…"

"Yeah, of course, YOU would know…" Chrys muttered. 

"I'm not wearing this into an OZ base…" Kat muttered as well.

Wufei was having a blast. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was all that he could say. Instantly, both girls stormed out and gave him (**POW!)** double black eyes. 

"ooooogh…" Wufei fell over, out cold.

"Anyone ELSE want to comment on the outfits?" Kat said, cracking her knuckles to emphasize the point.

Chrys glared at Duo. Duo was just going "ooooooooh… hummnahummnahummnahummna…" More or less, seeing the girl you care about THAT much, in an ITTY BITTY top and skirt and punch out a guy… It's a slight turn on. Trowa would have had the same effect, had he had as much of a big mouth as Duo. As it was, his eyes were just slightly glazed over. 

"Let's get this mission DONE with so I can get into my regular clothes…" Kat muttered again. Chrys nodded. Neither of them noticed that during the entire scene, Heero had taken several pictures. He snickered, being that real mission was just to get Kat and Chrys back for putting black shoe polish on Dr. J's glasses and making him think he went blind. 

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Chrys kept trying to pull her skirt lower so that it covered more of her, but to no avail.

"Stop doing that! You're not in character! You're gonna get us caught!" Kat muttered. 

"I don't CARE!" she muttered through gritted teeth again. "This is SO unfair…"

"You're telling me… Let's get this over with…" 

Sauntering past the guards (Yeah, like they're gonna stop them. **rolls eyes**), they found this to be rather… well, easy. They found their way to the main center of the building, and decided to rummage around for whatever looked important.

"Hey, they never really told us what to look for…"

"Probably plans or something…" Chrys tapped away at a console. "Hey! I found a schedule for their next… oh wow, this is a trap for the pilots!" Chrys grinned happily and downloaded the information on a disk. Kat, being lookout, grew pale. 

"Oh, SHOOT! QUICK! Someone's coming!" Chrys shot up out of the seat and reset the computer console to look the way it had been. In a few moments, Zechs entered.

"Erm… Uh, hi? Excuse me but what are you ladies…," he coughed. "…doing here?" Chrys slipped the disk into a hidden pocket, and Kat slipped into character.

(Oh boy…) she thought. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?" she sidled up to him and took a hold of his arm. Even with the mask on, you can tell his eyes went wide and he blushed. Chrys hid a snicker, and tried to wander away.

"Some mighty strong guy has found us poor, lost girls…" Kat trickled a couple fingers down his chest. 

"Uhh…" Zechs coughed again. 

"I don't suppose you could be so sweet as to show us how to get out of here, could you?" she lightly touched his nose, causing him to blush harder.

"Er.. Sure… I guess…" Zechs pulled at his collar. Chrys coughed, hiding another snicker. 

"Aww, you're just the sweetest thing…" Kat took his arm and motioned for Chrys to come over. She took Zechs' other arm, and eventually, were led out of the base. Noin decided to walk up. Before leaving, Kat gave Zechs the most sizzling kiss she could muster up. Chrys and Kat waved and left, and Noin was fuming.

"ZECHS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She shouted.

"Well, I uh… Aww, man…"

Later…

"Thank the GODS I'm out of those clothes…" Kat said, stretching out on the couch next to Trowa. Trowa coughed, not wanting to admit that he actually DID like seeing her in those clothes.

"Erm, yeah…" he said. 

Chrys was curled up and hugging Duo. "I'm never going to do that ever again…"

Duo frowned. (Dang,) he thought.

Siri perked up. "Can I have the outfit?"

"Wasn't it yours to begin with?!"

"Oh yeah…" 

Everyone sweatdropped. Quatre was trying to forget the entire thing ever happened. But unfortunately, every time he looked at Kat…

Quatre began to sob.

Wufei still thought the entire thing was a riot. Of course, every time he made a comment, Chrys socked him one. Kat also did from time to time. 

Heero walked in. "New mission from Dr. J. We have to watch Channel 12…" Both girls cringed. What did that old man want now?!

Turning on the TV screen, the noticed a video tape playing. From Chrys' point of view. Of the entire time they were at the base.

"Uh-oh…" Kat said, and hid her face in Trowa's chest.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been THAT bad… Is this view from Chrys' chest?" **SLAP!** "Oww…" Duo muttered, rubbing his face.

"Baka Braid Boy…" she muttered, arms crossed.

At that point, Zechs came in on screen. Everyone froze. And everyone saw Kat's little fiasco. Trowa lifted an eyebrow. 

"Kaaaaat?"

"What?" she asked innocently. Quatre was now chanting something like "I'm not listening" over and over again, still curled up.

"It gets worse…" Chrys snickered. 

"You're… Not… HELPING…" Kat glared at her.

Chrys snickered again. "I know,"

Siri giggled. "You did a GREAT job, Kat!" this got another glare and a slap in the forehead.

Just then, the sizzling kiss Kat gave Zechs came on. Trowa's eyes widened considerably, more so than everyone else's in the room, and that was A LOT.

"Oh crud…" Kat muttered.

"WHOO! GO KAT!" Duo shouted. Chrys smacked him upside the head.

"YOU. KISSED. ZECHS?!" Trowa shouted, astounding everyone. 

"Whoa, Trowa's mad…" Duo hid behind Chrys, who smacked him again.

"Stop being such a sissy…"

"Eep… erm, yes?" Kat said in an unsure voice, looking up sheepishly from Trowa's chest. He glared at her.

"No scratching behind the ears for a month,"

Kat whined. "It was part of the mission!"

Just then, Dr. J. popped up on the screen. 

"This is for the shoe polish prank," He grinned sadistically, his claw clicked, and as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared.

"WHAT?!" both girls shouted. 

"I knew this…" Heero grinned a bit. Both girls turned on him. He smirked again, and ran for the hills. 


End file.
